Vito Scaletta (Mafia II)
Vittorio Antonio "Vito" Scaletta is the protagonist of the second Mafia Series video game - Mafia II. He is an up-and-coming gangster in the Empire Bay criminal underworld who became a made member of the Falcone crime family. History Background Vito was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1925, into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly - even in their new found home in Empire Bay - they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met a boy named Joe Barbaro, who had a gang. Vito challenged Joe to a fight and Joe took a shine to Vito. They quickly became friends. Joe, being a year older, protected Vito from bullies, for he was a bully himself. The pair became close friends and have always looked out for each other; they now trust each other with their lives. ]] In 1943, Vito and Joe attempted to rob a jewelry store; however, a police officer caught them in the act. The two attempted to run away, but, while Joe escaped, Vito was caught. Seeing that Vito was a Sicilian immigrant with an understanding of Italian, the police gave him the option of staying in jail or serving in the U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns. Deciding that he didn't want to serve a sentence in jail, he chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squad attempt to save a prisoner from the Fascists in Italy. After eliminating a majority of enemy soldiers, Vito and the surviving members of his squadron witnessed an old mafia godfather, piloting a tank, ask the enemy soldiers to give up. Remarkably, the men surrendered, showing their immense fear and respect for the Sicilian Mafia. After the Sicilian liberation, at some point around 1944-1945, Vito was shot in battle. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Upon arrival, Vito sees Joe for the first time since the failed robbery. Joe managed to get Vito some forged discharge papers, from Giuseppe's general store. With these papers, he did not have to return to war in Italy. World War II ended three months later. Prologue When he gets back, Vito soon finds out that his father has left his family a debt of $2,000 in with the mafia. Vito learns about this when his sister is being harassed by a thug sent by a loan shark whom Vito's father borrowed money from. Vito beats the thug up, and finds out what has happened in the two years while he was gone. Realizing that he has to help his family, Vito quickly starts looking for a job, for which he turns to Joe. Joe takes Vito to get his discharge papers, get his own car, and to get a reliable source of income. The first work he finds is for Mike Bruski, a junkyard owner who sells stolen cars and fixes up cars for criminals on the side. Vito's mother asks him to get a good line of work. She suggests that Vito should be working for Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo, a union boss and Vinci family capo. When Vito arrives looking for work, Derek orders Vito to do a mundane task of loading crates on to a truck. Vito gives up and barks at Derek's right hand man, Stephen "Steve" Coyne. Vito proclaims he can make more money working for "Barbaro Incorporated." Steve brings Vito back to Derek saying that anyone who works with Joe wouldn't waste their time moving crates. Derek is cautious to accept this claim, so he pulls out a gun, just in case Joe does not pick up the phone or says he does not know Vito. Joe confirms Vito's story, and Derek's suspicion is put to rest. Derek then asks if Vito wants to be a collector and get some money for "the barber." Vito collects all of the dock workers fees and returns to Derek. Serving Clemente After Vito does his job for Derek, he tells Vito that Joe called asking Vito to come over to Freddy's Bar. Vito arrives to find that Joe has found them a connection to the mob. Their connection is a Clemente soldier named Henry Tomasino. His first job for Vito is for him to sneak into the Office of Price Administration and acquire a large sum of rare gas stamp rations. Vito is told to see a woman named Maria Agnello as she can get Vito in. After he gets the stamps, he will take them back to Henry for evaluation. Henry notices that the stamps will expire at mid-night, so if Vito re-stamps them all before midnight, he will get a bigger cut. The next day, Vito is exhausted and is mad at Joe and Henry for keeping him up. Henry's next job for the two is to steal some diamonds from the mall in the middle of the city. The assignment was according to plan until a group of Irish criminals called the O'Neill Gang led by Brian O'Neill crashed their car into the store. After a little back and forth talk, the police arrived, Joe and Vito escape from the mall, and they head home later that night. Vito heads back to Freddy’s about a week later to do another job. Henry must now kill a man named Sidney Pen aka The Fat Man, who has not been paying Don Alberto Clemente his money. To do so, Vito must acquire an MG42, which he gets from arms dealer Harry. Vito takes it to the apartment where he, Joe, and Henry are staking The Fat Man's distillery. Vito decimates the Fat Man's entourage, but escapes inside. After killing most of The Fat Man's guards, Vito, Joe, and Henry circle around him. Henry is shot trying to deliver the message about sending Clemente’s regards, to which Joe and Vito kill the Fat Man. Vito then gets the group to El Greco so that Henry can be treated. When Henry pays Vito $2,000 for his help in the hit, Vito rushes home and gives the money to Francesca, to which she is grateful. Jail Time As it turns out, when Vito leaves Joe's Apartment the next day, he is arrested for stealing the same ration gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. One of the gas station attendants ratted him out, providing the police with access to his family (Francesca and Vito's mother), where they unknowingly told the police his address. Vito is provided a lawyer courtesy of Henry, but he proves no help. Vito's trial lasts about three months, when in May they give the sentence of 10 years at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Vito becomes deeply depressed, as he is beaten and treated terribly. After three days, he hears from Joe that a man by the name of Leone “Leo” Galante, a Vinci family Consigliere, can help make Vito's stay easier and possibly help him get out earlier. He finds Galante, but is found by O'Neill, who was sent arrested after Vito and Joe successfully escaped the mall. Vito and O’Neill get into a fight, but it is obvious O'Neill has the upper hand. The Warden stops the fight and puts Vito and O’Neill in The Hole. Vito got out early thanks to Galante, who wants Vito to be another fighter in his repertoire. At first Vito is put in as a punching bag for Pepe Costa, but soon proves himself a good fighter. Galante soon devotes much of his time into training Vito and Pepe. Vito's first fight comes after he fights a "prison triad". After Vito fights a "spook" in the laundry room, Francesca comes and visits to tell Vito that she is getting married, but also tells Vito that Mama is sick, so Vito tells her to take what's left of his money as a wedding gift and get the best doctor for Mama. Vito goes about his day to day for about a week. He must clean the urinals in the bathroom, but the guard makes it hard for him to even stomach the job. He is then ordered to take a shower. Vito's time of thought is quickly interrupted when three men who want to rape him come up to him. He is then jumped but able to take out two of the rapists before the guards come in, and Vito is beaten, and sent to the Hole once again. This time Vito receives disturbing news via mail, that his mother died on the day Francesca was visiting him. Vito is released a decent amount of time later (his hair has grown from a buzz cut back to normal), and finds that while he was in the Hole, the Irish gang jumped Pepe and now he cannot fight. Pepe asks Vito to find O’Neill and "break some bones" of his. He finds him in the gym and prepares to fight him. Vito gains the upper hand against O' Neill once, but he gets back up and continues to fight. Vito is surprised that he is stronger then he thought. O' Neill then pulls out a shank and tries to use it on Vito, but Vito manages to dodge it multiple times. Vito disarms O' Neill slitting his throat and then stabbing him in the neck. At this point, Vito spends the rest of his prison time in Galante's cell, while Galante also schools Vito about the ways of the Empire Bay Mafia, the three main families, and asks what he will do once he is on the outside. Vito will be released earlier than expected in April 1951. Return to Crime While Vito was locked up in prison, Joe began working with the Falcone crime family. Vito, while trying to adjust with the 1950's culture, he along with Joe and their new friend Eddie Scarpa (who is the Underboss of the Falcone family), go out to celebrate at the Garden of Eden (a cathouse) for Vito's release from jail. On the way home, Eddie forgot to mention that he was supposed to dump the body of Frankie Potts, an undercover FBI agent. The party was overall a failure to Vito, but he still manages to get into the swing of things and, with Joe's help and Eddie's offer, he quickly begins working for the Falcone family, selling stolen cigarettes and taking on the Greasers. One of Vito's biggest assignments as an associate to the family is the assassination of Luca Gurino, a Clemente Family capo, though his main reason is to find out what happened to Harvey “Beans” Epstein, Antonio “Tony Balls” Balsamo and Frankie the Mick. He heads to Little Italy and follows Luca from Freddy’s Bar to The Clemente Slaughterhouse. Vito sneaks in through the sewer system and tries to find his way into the meat grinding room. He finds Beans and Balls (but Frankie the Mick is lying dead on the floor, presumably killed by Luca’s men), and proceeds to free them. Vito and Balls fight through Luca's soldiers and Balls proceeds to beat him down. Vito leaves the slaughterhouse before Balls and Beans kill Luca. Soon, Vito and Joe earn the trust and respect of Don Carlo Falcone and, along with Galante's recommendation, they become made and are brought into the Falcone family. After about two weeks or so, Eddie and Don Falcone orders Vito and Joe (now as soldiers) to make a move on the already encroaching Clemente family, by assassinating Don Clemente himself. Vito and Joe, along with the help of young Marty as the getaway driver, go to the Empire Arms Hotel to place a bomb in the conference room where Clemente is holding a family meeting. The plan backfires, as Alberto was in the bathroom at the time of the unplanned explosion. Vito and Joe shoot their way through the hotel to kill Don Clemente. They get to the parking lot to find that Marty was shot and killed by Don Clemente and his men, trying to stop them. Vito and Joe chase Don Clemente’s car through the city shooting it up with bullets until they finally destroy the car. Joe then walks up to the car and empties his Thompson 1928 into the occupants, killing Clemente on the spot. After the hit, Vito is approached by Henry who wishes to escape the already crumbling Clemente family and make his bones with the Falcone family. Vito arranges a sit down for Henry to meet Eddie. Eddie agrees to help Henry, and tells him to kill Galante to prove his worth. Vito refuses to take part in the assassination after all Galante did for him in prison, so he rushes to Galante's home to try and get him out of there. Whatever happens during the mission, it will all end with Galante leaving to (possibly) Lost Heaven. New Business After the business with Galante, Vito will return home to find Francesca crying on his doorstep. She says that her husband Eric Reilly has been beating her and suspects Eric of cheating on her. Vito will then go to Eric's place of leisure, and proceed to beat him until he is a bloody mess. Vito threatens to kill Eric if he continues to abuse Francesca and cheat on her. Francesca is scared of what Vito has become and tries to cut all ties with him. Vito goes to bed that night to be rudely awakened by the O’Neill Gang now led by Mickey Desmond, the cousin of O’Neill. In retaliation for his cousin's death at the hands of Vito while they were both in jail together, Desmond orders some of his men to try and burn Vito alive in his house with Molotov cocktails. Vito escapes in his undergarments, but all of his clothing, weapons, money, and the house itself are destroyed in the fire, leaving him with nothing. Vito goes to Joe's home to find that it has been upgraded, but is more worried about the O’Neill Gang. Vito is forced to wear Joe's unfashionable shirt and trousers. Vito and Joe then discovers that Desmond and the rest of the O’Neill Gang are at the Hill of Tara in Kingston. Desmond can live or die, but Vito states that he is still poor and penniless. Vito and Joe head over to the Hill of Tara and attack it, killing Desmond's thugs, until they later succeed in the killing of Desmond himself with a car chase. Joe does Vito a favor and gives him Marty's apartment. Henry contacts Vito to try and help him out of his financial situation. Vito and Joe meet Henry at Lincoln Park and decide to enter the Drug Trade. The gang gets a loan from a commission-backed loanshark named Bruno Levine, and establishes a drug connection with a group of Chinese immigrants called the Empire Bay Triads, and have the Bombers distribute the product. The boys are initially earning profit, but after about a week, Don Falcone finds out and sends Eddie to take a 60,000 dollar cut. Also, the Triads discovers that Henry is an FBI informant, and they brutally kill him in Lincoln Park in broad daylight and Triads also steal the money. Vito and Joe arrive just to see their long-time friend pass away before their own eyes and kill his murderers. Vito and Joe then see Zhe Yun Wong, an Enforcer for the Triads, and his remaining men driving off from Lincoln Park. An enraged Vito and Joe decide to follow Wong, where he reaches The Red Dragon Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant that Wong uses as a base of operations and a secret drug factory in Chinatown. After successfully killing half of the Triads, Vito and Joe finally approach Wong himself. Joe puts his gun to the left side of Wong's head as Wong tells Vito and Joe why he had Henry murdered, but refuses to tell where the money was which the Triads stole from Henry after killing him. Vito and Joe don't believe Wong about Henry working for the FBI and Joe kills him, much to the displeasure of Vito, who believed they could have interrogated Wong further to get more information. His death leads the Triads to blame the Mafia families sparking a war. Ending In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe take any job they can get. Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Ennio Salieri and the Salieri crime family. Their target, 51-year old Thomas Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home on a Smith Thunderbolt car that Eddie has supplied them with it just for this occasion. When they arrive, Vito asks, "Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers yes, confused and surprised. Vito then says, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards", to which Joe lifts his Remington Model 870 Field gun and shoots Angelo in the chest. Vito and Joe are chased by the feds, but manage to lose them. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay Bruno. Vito heads to Derek, who has a job for him about handling a strike. Vito helps Derek until one of the Dock workers tells Vito how his father really died. He says that Steve drowned Mr. Antonio Scaletta after he saw Steve come back from the water, but Antonio could not be found. Another replying that Derek ordered the death of Antonio and Steve followed the order. Vito then goes on a rampage and kills Steve and Derek as well as their henchmen. Vito then takes Derek's retirement money from his office after killing him. After Vito collects his share of the debt, he heads to Joe's, but he is no where to be found. Vito then asks Eddie what happened, but Eddie is more interested about Vito's business in the drug trade. Vito lies and then heads over to Giuseppe's to see he knows what happened to Joe. He says that Joe was kidnapped and taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito goes there only to be knocked about by two Vinci thugs. Vito awakens at a construction site to to find himself and a badly beaten Joe tied up, and be interrogated by Don Franco “Frank” Vinci. After Don Vinci leaves, Vito and Joe untie themselves and kill half of Vinci's thugs while successfully escaping through the building. Vito then takes Joe to El Greco and Joe gives Vito his half of the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno and gives him the money. Bruno reveals that he is the same loan shark that gave Vito's father his loan for his alcohol problem. Vito leaves angered and goes home. The game then brings us to the present day where Vito is looking back at his life via photo album. Vito is then tasked to kill Falcone for Galante as his chance at redemption. Vito then goes to the Zavesky Observatory planetarium in Hillwood and kills two guards, he then fights his way to the center of the building. As he approaches Falcone, Joe comes out with a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver gun pointed at Vito's head. After Falcone's monologue, Joe decides to aid Vito into killing Falcone. He and Vito then proceed to kill all of Falcone's remaining guards. Eventually, Falcone himself comes out wielding a Thompson 1928 attempting to kill the duo, but Vito manages to wound him several times. A mortally wounded Falcone attempts to crawl away as Vito shoots him three more times while telling him how tired he is of killing for other people, then Vito gives his final shot in the back of Falcone’s head. Vito and Joe leave the planetarium to find a group of Vinci's men and Galante standing outside by two cars. Galante announces that they will congratulate by visiting the cathouse. Vito travels in the limo with Galante, while Joe is made to take a separate car. A short while into the drive and the car containing Joe can be seen driving a different way, presumably to the Old Observatory where Frankie Potts was buried. Galante says to Vito "Sorry kid. Joe wasn't part of our deal". The camera shows an angry Vito reflecting on where his life has led to before moving away from the car to show a view of Empire Bay. After which, the credits roll. Its unknown what became of Vito later on, and if he is still connected to the Falcone Crime family. Personality Vito is the strong, smart, silent type, the opposite of his best friend Joe, who is much more flamboyant and loud. This quality is admired by his many bosses. He has seemingly strong morals, and doesn't kill because he wants to, but because he knows he has to. Vito doesn't aspire to be the Don, he just wants a bit of money and a bit of respect so that he can help his family out. Vito seems to really care about those who have helped him out but when he is released from prison, he seems to get colder. Service Medals * Distinguished Service Cross * Purple Heart * World War II Victory Medal * European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal For Corporal Scaletta's bravery and participation in Operation: Husky - he received the Distinguished Service Cross (DSC for short) and for being injured in the service of the United States Military - he received the Purple Heart. One of the medals was handed over by General Patton himself. Although it is never mentioned, he received the World War II Victory Medal which all U.S. combatants of the war received following the victory, as well as the European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal which was awarded to all U.S. combatants in the European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign of World War II. Mission Appearances Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven *Epilogue (As an unnamed mobster) Mafia II As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Joe's Adventures *Witness - Frozen Memories Family Main article: Scaletta Family. *Maria Scaletta (mother, deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Eric Reilly (brother-in-law) Influences Vito seems to be mainly based on Henry Hill, known for inspiring the 1990 film Goodfellas. Like Henry he was smarter and more reasonable than his friend, in Henry's case Tommy and in Vito's Joe. Notable Murders Committed * Sidney Pen (Independent, shot by Vito and Joe on the orders of Luca Gurino) * Brian O'Neill (O'Neill Gang, stabbed in self defense during a fight ordered by Leone Galante) * Sammy (Clemente crime family, shot by Vito after a fight) * Mickey Desmond (O'Neill Gang, killed in revenge for burning Vito's house down, though it's possible that Joe kills him) * Agent Cox, shot by Vito in a car chase after he and Joe kill Thomas Angelo, though there is a possibility that he and Joe could have lost him. Also, it is possible that Joe kills him) * Stephen Coyne (Vinci crime family, killed for drowning Vito's father to death) * Federico Pappalardo (Vinci crime family, killed for ordering the death of Vito's father) * Carlo Falcone (Falcone crime family, shot on the orders of Leone Galante) Notable Murders that Vito Assisted in *'Luca Gurino' (Clemente crime family, killed by Antonio Balsamo on orders of Eddie Scarpa and Carlo Falcone) * Alberto Clemente (Clemente crime family, shot by Joe on orders of Carlo Falcone and in revenge for killing Marty) * Zhe Yun Wong (Empire Bay Triads), shot in the left side of the head by Joe for ordering the death of Henry Tomasino and refusing to tell where the money was) * Thomas Angelo (Salieri crime family (Formerly), shot in the chest by Joe on orders of Eddie Scarpa as a favour for the Salieri crime family) Trivia *Vito's ability to regenerate health in-game is referenced in the mission "The Buzzsaw," when Vito and Joe drive Henry to El Greco. Joe mentions Vito will not need to see a doctor based on his diet. This is also a reference to how Vito can eat food to regain health. *He was born in Sicily in 1925, and later his family immigrated to the United States in 1932, when Vito was 7. *Though you can find a lot of Playboy magazines within the game (Even Steve is reading one in the Chapter 3) the Playboy Magazine would be founded in 1953, 8 years after the game start and 2 years after the end. *He is 18 when the story begins in July, 1943. *His first name may be a reference to Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather and its sequel. Interestingly enough, the name of both Vito Scaletta's and Don Vito's fathers was Antonio. *The child Vito bears a striking resemblance to Tommy Angelo, of Mafia II's predecessor. *Vito's family consists of his father Antonio, his mother, Maria, and a sister named Francesca. It was also said that he had a brother, but he died of sickness at an early age. *His appearance has changed a lot since the beginning of development making him look younger. *Like Tommy, Vito narrates parts of the game's storyline. *Vito served as a paratrooper since his uniform cap has a Parachutist patch. He served in the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, but in the "War Hero" pre-order bonus pack, one of the outfits is an army uniform with the "Screaming Eagle" (the emblem of the 101st) on the shoulder, as seen below. However, the 504th was a regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division. The 101st Airborne did not participate in Operation Husky and did not see combat until Operation Overlord, more commonly known as D-Day. However it is possible that Vito was reassigned to the 101st Airborne. *As Vito was on leave during the winter of 1944-1945 (February to be exact) because of injuries sustained in combat, it can be assumed that he was wounded during the Battle of the Bulge. *The game lasts 8 years of Vito's life, from July, 1943 to Sept. 25, 1951, so by the end of the game Vito is 26 years old. *Vito has been compared in looks to Marlon Brando's character in the 1951 film "A Streetcar Named Desire". Brando later played the role of Vito Corleone in the gangster classic "The Godfather". Brando was born in 1924, one year before Vito. *Leo claimed that Vito's friendship with Joe is similar with him and Frank, Joe is the tough guy who prefers to solve things with violence and Vito is the smart one who thinks about things. *Vito's skills from his time in the army come in very handy when he starts working for the Mafia, he is a skilled marksman and is good at hand to hand combat. *The only time Vito cries in Mafia II is when he finds out that his mother had died. *In the prologue of the story, Vito returns home on leave from the Second World War. This is possibly a reference to the beginning of The Godfather, in which Michael Corleone also returns home from the war. The differences being Vito served in the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment in Europe and Michael served in the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific Theater. *In the War he received two medals, the Purple Heart and the Distinguished Service Cross or DSC for short. One of them was awarded to him personally by General George S. Patton as revealed in Home Sweet Home. *According the the police radio, Vito is about 6 feet tall, but on his police mugshot its more like 6'3", but his hair and shoes add about 3 inch so 6 ft is about right. *Vito's War Hero DLC service dress uniform is odd; the bands on the cuff of the jacket and the tan pants are the features of an officer's uniform, his airborne insignia on the cap is on the right side also suggesting he is an officer though no rank is on the left side. His uniform has dress shoes rather than the jump boots that paratroopers would wear with their dress uniform. The two "U.S" insignias are not enclosed in a disk, a feature of an officer's uniform, but the crossed rifles are (and enlisted insignia) The biggest flaw is the jump wings; they are extremely large. *Vito is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Joe, Eddie and Henry. *It seems that Vito's favorite gun is the Colt M1911A1 (the gun you originally get in the "Home Sweet Home chapter) because he is seen using it in most of the game's cutscenes. *Vito's favorite outfit seems to be the black tailored suit with a red tie since he is is seen wearing it in almost every artwork. *He has a large scar on his left arm above his elbow that can be seen when he's wearing a tank-top in the morning, this is likely were he got shot when he was fighting in Sicily. He also has a thin scar on his left cheek stretching from his left ear lobe along his lower jaw line to his chin. *Vito's rise to infamy slightly resembles Michael Corleone's from "The Godfather" as they both return from the Second World War and are forced to join the mob to save their family. *Vito seems to be a fan of baseball. In his room at the Scaletta's apartment shows baseball posters hanging on the wall. He may have grown out of this phase in his later years. *At the start of the game Vito is rather skinny but as the game progresses he seems to get more muscular, this could be due to his prison time in which he did a lot of fighting and probably used the gym a lot. *Vito's cigarette of choice appears to be Big Break Blues, of three different types (Big Break Blues, Whites & Reds), this is first seen in the opening cutscene, as his cigarette pack is Blue, bearing the Big Break logo. This is seen again in Chapter 11, when he lights up a cigarette after being found by Henry. *After Vito gets made, people will treat him with more respect, such as people calling him "Mr. Scaletta" and if he bumps into someone they will apologize, gangsters are also less hostile towards him. At the beginning of Chapter 12 the Irish Gang members will be hostile towards Vito, even when he gets made. *Vito's default clothes as seen in the debut trailer as well as early screenshots has changed as well as his facial appearance. His voice however has remained the same. *Mafia II Avatar items were made available for purchase on the 18th of November 2010 for the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. "Vito's Outfit" (240 MS Points) consists of his default jacket and white shirt from the 40s and 50s segments of the game. *His prison serial number is 19790. *A member of Rocco's crew may have known Vito as in the final mission of Joe's Adventures, Cathouse, one can be heard saying "Hey Barbaro, where's your knobgobblin' friend Vito!". *It is unknown whether he is catholic or not. He say's a prayer before eating a meal with his mother and, in a trailer for the game, visit's a church with her, which would suggest he is. However, his mother had to remind him to say the prayer and his behaviour offends people at the church, suggesting he is not, and does these deeds to please his mother. *During Vito's trial, he was wearing a gray tailored suit but in Joe's Adventures he was wearing a dark blue casual suit. *In Stairway to Heaven, one of the dockworkers mentions that Vito has a striking resemblance to his father. *In Sea Gift, Vito states that he hasn't gone to church since 1945, where his mother makes him go to confession, this could be a reference to the Mafia II Confession Trailer. *Although Vito does not go to church, he still seems to be religious, this is shown during Henry's death, after checking his pulse he gets up and seems to be doing the "Sign of the Cross". Gallery 01.jpg|Vito's early appearance. Mafia 2 thomspon small.jpg|Vito's current appearance. vito_joe_profile.jpg|Vito and Joe concept art viito.jpg|Concept art of Vito. Army cap.jpg|Vito's army cap. (Notice the airborne patch on the cap) Vito with M1.jpg|Vito with an M1 Garand in Army Fatigues Marlon Brando.jpg|Marlon Brando in A Streetcar Named Desire. The possible inspiration behind Vito's facial features. File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Vito with friends Joe and Henry. Vito photo.png|A photo of Vito. Vito.JPG|Vito, in his first ever appearance (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) beta_vito.jpg|Possibly an old version of Vito's face as seen in Mafia 2 pre-production demo video. Notice that it resembles Vito's face from Mafia 1 ending scene (see previous picture). Mafiaii 165.jpg|Vito being taken into custody. Mafiaii 062.jpg|Vito lifting crates for Derek. Mafiaii 107.jpg|Vito and Joe about to rob a jewelry store. File:Vito_and_woman.jpg|Vito and a woman artwork. File:Vitojail.jpg|Vito in Jail File:Vito_prison.png|Vito's prison haircut vlcsnap-2010-09-23-21h58m39s47.png|Vito with Joe after witnessing the brutal murder of their friend Henry. File:Beenmade.jpg|Vito becoming a Made Man File:Mademansuitt.jpg|Vito in the Made Man suit File:Vito_in_cathoue.jpg|Vito in the Cathouse Vitomugshot.jpg Untitled.png|Vito as a child with Joe mafia2 2010-10-16 22-30-30-45.jpg mafia2 2010-10-16 22-25-39-79.jpg imagesCABN95SQ.jpg|Vegas Pack mafia2 2010-11-14 18-11-35-84.png Mafia2 2010-11-15 06-26-07-98.png ImagesCAUSMQHO.jpg|Greaser Pack mafia2 2010-11-14 16-10-46-42.png thumblg (2).png|"Vito's Outfit" from the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. Mafia 2.jpg Vitopequeño.png Vito from mafia ii game by kartjeeva-d3d6hhl.jpg Vito.png vitoscalu.png Vito Scaletta image.jpg VitoMIII.jpg|Vito as he appears in Mafia III de:Vittorio Scaletta Scaletta, Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta, Vito Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Leo's Prison Gang Category:Inmates Category:Soldato Category:Featured Articles Category:Military